


Walk In Closets And Happy Endings.

by westallenkiss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Live Together, Malec, Malec Fluff, Moving In Together, No Angst, Warlock Magnus Bane, future malec, malec already married, walk in closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Is Alec really ignoring Magnus until he builds him his walk in closet?





	Walk In Closets And Happy Endings.

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning of this fic is dedicated to @BiancaD90 on twitter for her idea mixed with mine about Alec sitting on the window seat in his room in the Institute where we both think he contemplates most of his days and nights. the rest of this fic is lame and it's alec being cute and ignoring magnus to build him a closet. enjoy.

Alec's day usually started off early in the morning, and he kind of enjoyed waking up before everyone else because had those extra few minutes to sit in his room at his window seat, leaning back against the pillows his knees up, and staring out into the morning the light. There were days where he couldn't do this, so he tried to do it at night, and maybe sometimes he'd do it in the afternoon when he could have a few minutes of solitude. He would miss this seat when he moved into the new apartment he recently gotten with his husband, but he would never forget it and all the moments he had remembering how peaceful this part of his room just made him feel. No one would ever get this room, he would come back to it when he felt like it. 

Today was a huge day for Alec. He and Magnus finally found the apartment of their dreams, that they were going to live in together, the only thing missing would be the huge walk in closet that Magnus insisted on having, but Alec had insisted he could build him one - just because. There were no if, ands, or buts - Magnus would not be allowed to use his magic, and that was what Alec's thoughts were as he was sitting in his usual spot before they were leaving the Institute for good together. Magnus found Alec sitting there in his pondering thoughts, "There you are." He squished his face and scotched him over so he could get in between his legs and lean back in Alec's bigger frame. He lifted his head up just a little bit to kiss and then give him a small love bite. 

Alec moved softly against Magnus moving into his arms, a soft breath of air escaping his lips as he breathed in his sandalwood shampoo, a beautiful scent that brought back all of Alec's memories of smelling it for the first time. He smiled softly to himself, "I was thinking about building your walk in closet, and I mean that literally." Alec smirked to himself, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Magnus' cheek. "You will not be allowed to help me. There is a reward for you though in the end..." Alec reminded him of his idea and knew just how frustrated Magnus was that he wasn't going to get as quick as magic could make it.

"Why must you torture me Alexander?" Magnus questioned bring himself up to turn around into Alec's arms and put him down against the pillows as they slide down the window seat, Alec arching up to hold on to him, as he let out a soft laugh.

"Just let me do it for you okay?" He raised one eyebrow and gave Magnus a little poke to his shoulder. "I promise a nice reward if you are patient." He winked just slightly in an Alec sort of way, more of a smirk appearing at his lips as he tried to get up from Magnus pressing hard against him, but he was already defeated just because he loved when they were in this kind of affection especially in his favorite place.

"Fine." Magnus resisted, "Do I get to know this reward? Or do I have to wait for that too?"

"Oh you are waiting." Alec snickered lifting up to kiss his lips, and bit down on his bottom lip, "The more you stay here just like this though, the more time it'll take for me to get it done for you, just saying..." Alec teased arching his body up at him again and Magnus was quick to grind right back down. 

"Oh, I see... well what if I just have you right now right here?" Magnus said with such a smirk in his voice purposely teasing until he was getting himself up completely and looked down at Alec in a complete look of defeat. "Told you I can play too." Magnus smirked and spun his fancy self around leaving Alec to his window seat. 

\--

Just like Alec promised he was at it starting from complete scratch. He had all the proper tools to build this closet. He had the shelving ready and his handy dandy DIY YouTube video that he had found for his idea. Everything felt really easy to do, although he knew he would honestly not get all in done in a fashionably matter like Magnus would want, and he knew he would constantly be getting annoyed at him for "taking too long" with a lot of air quotes when he could just use his magic to create in minutes. Alec was stubborn though, this was just something he really wanted to do for his husband in their new place that would and could possibly spend the rest of their lives together. One shelf was easily done and bolted to the wall, and he felt so damn proud of himself. He used his stamina rune to get some things up and done a little faster, but working on those bottom shelves seemed to be a little tricky as he wanted to make little cubbies for all of Magnus' shoes and boots, and little trinkets that he probably wanted to store in there. 

"Alexander," Magnus called after what felt like 4 or 5 hours of Alec working and completely avoiding him. He peered in and saw Alec on his hands and knees on the floor putting something together, "Oh dear, Alexander - what in the world..." He couldn't look away either with the beads of sweat dripping down over his face, his deflect rune glistening, and those beady brown eyes giving him a look of _can I help you? because I am not done_. "You look... you're so... _Alexander..._ " He was completely speechless as stuttered.

"Magnus, you're speechless and I'm not even half way done..." Alec snorted pushing the cubicle he created against the wall and titled his head to see how it looks. He gave himself a shrug, as his muscles flexed. 

Magnus watching him and groaning at him. "Could you uh, you know take a break maybe? I'll conjure us up some cocktails..." 

"Nope, not until I'm done."

"But, I'm bored." Magnus huffed staring at his muscles. 

"Magnus, I am sure you can find something to do..." Alec wasn't even looking at his huffing husband staring at him with his wide-eyes. 

"Please, I _know who_ \--what...I want to _do_." Magnus hinted with a serious tone, again his lips being licked as inched himself closer to Alec, about to use his magic to tear him away from the closet. 

Alec snorted again, trying so hard not to look at Magnus because if he did he might just snap himself and want to ravish him too, he instead shook his head and told him one more time to leave him alone as he started to hammer something into the wall. The racket he started to make gave Magnus and unnecessary headache as he huffed one more time and walked away from his husband. 

\--

The loud hammering was starting to get extra annoying but Alec was almost done with his masterpiece. He really felt accomplished and everything looked exactly like the video he saw, and the only thing left to do was put up the steal poles for Magnus to hang all of his clothes that were meant to be hung. He knew Magnus would probably just snap his fingers and all of his clothes would appear for him, and everything else that he wanted... so that was part of the surprise because he couldn't wait to bring him in to the closet to see everything he'd done and allow him to go crazy with his magic to fill up everything. He loved seeing Magnus that happy getting to use his magic, so grateful that it all worked out in the end of them and the deal with his father didn't exactly tear them apart like it was supposed to. He just was so unbelievably happy that he could have Magnus as his husband and their lives together could shine. And although he was being extremely stubborn wanting to do it when he knew it was a simple task with Magnus' magic but Alec just had to do this one thing for him just because he wanted to see him as happy as he could be filling every corner of the closet up, and the reward for being patient. 

It was all finally done, a good 7 hours later all together, and Alec used his stamina rune one more time to get himself up from the floor and take a few pictures of what it looked like and sent them off to everyone to show off his work before he was off to go and find where Magnus had ran off to, and he'd hoped it wasn't too far. He wasn't making and kinds of sounds and he knew the loud noises was driving him crazy, although he had no idea just how crazy he himself in this tank top all sweaty was driving him that crazy as well. 

"There you are." Alec snickered a little seeing Magnus mixing up a potion for the hell of it, and most likely because he was bored. 

Magnus didn't look up from his potion until it made a small little sizzle when he snapped his fingers, "I was making you something to drink so you could work faster..." Magnus snapped his fingers again and it was done as he offered for Alec to drink with another tease in his voice but it was quick to disappear behind his fingers as he really didn't have anything other then being bored and loved getting to use his magic without it hurting him, that he really did have his magic back, his stubborn husband, and a place they could spend their lives together along with the walk in closet he requested.

"You are such a little liar." Alec laughed taking his hand in his and kissing his forehead, "Come on, I'm done... I want to show you." He was tugging him along and making him run off to his creation. Magnus couldn't help but laugh at his husband's excitement, this was such a weird thing to be that excited over but also he never felt so loved before because Alec really had his heart set on building it for him. "I swear if it wasn't for my stamina rune, I wouldn't have had gotten this done in 7 hours." He chuckled as he turned around to stop him from going in any further.

"If I would have to wait more than 7 hours..." Magnus went to say but Alec shhh'ed him and put his lips to his, "Okay, close your eyes and don't peek." He whispered against his lips before parting and turning to put Magnus directly in front of the walk in closet so he could see everything he'd put together. "I figured you could just snap your fingers as a reward and put all your clothes and shoes and everything you heart desires into something I created for you..." Alec whispered against his ear as he waited for Magnus to open his eyes and see it.

"Oh Alexander, it's gorgeous, absolutely beautiful...you're right just one quick snap of my fingers..." Magnus already going for it and everything appeared for him. It as fascinating as always to Alec as he gasped just loving how those kind of things could and really did happen before his eyes. The thought alone that he was married to a Warlock and they could have just that -- anything and everything they ever wanted with just a snap of Magnus’ fingers. But there was nothing as rewarding as being able to do things the mundane way and have your husband love it and call it gorgeous. "I am the luckiest man in this world,"

"Oh hush, you know I am most luckiest. It looks even more beautiful now that it's got everything in it... was it worth the wait?" Alec smirked raising his brow.

"I guess." Magnus teased rolling his eyes at him, giving his nose a little playful scrunch, "But that wasn't my only reward right?" He gave him an eyebrow raise back.

"I mean... you know how we get..." Alec shrugged his shoulders, ducking around Magnus and beckoning him to the walk in closet, "We might as well start here, I mean..." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, it is, it definitely is." Magnus snickered and shoved him up against the closet wall...

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was cheesy as it was lame and you really enjoyed it apart of what is to come with the angst we are gonna feel with the episodes to come.


End file.
